


Eye of the Beholder

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Thor shows Tony what he sees when he looks upon the Man of Iron____Kinktober prompt 23: Mirror Sex





	Eye of the Beholder

It was Tony’s weekly sparring session with Nat and he was starting to get worn down. Sweat was dripping off of him and his breathing was getting heavier. There was no way that he was going to win the bout but that wasn’t what these practices were about anyhow. Sure the suit gave him a huge advantage in battle but their enemies didn’t always wait until then to attack and Tony had to be ready. He had a good foundation from the boxing that Happy had taught him and when Nat had offered to expand on that with moves that would serve him well outside of the boxing ring he couldn’t say no.

The next time Tony was thrown down to the mat he didn’t get back up again, choosing instead to just lay there and catch his breath. Nat crouched over him with a smile, looking the tiniest bit ruffled. Sure Tony knew that he’d never truly be able to beat her but it felt nice that he could at least put up a decent fight.

“I think we’re done for the day. You should take a shower when you can move again. You smell like a gym sock,” Nat teased.

Tony rolled his eyes and waved a hand at her. “And I’m sure you still smell like a bed of roses,” he grumbled. “Same time next week?”

Nat nodded in agreement and left the mats to head into the showers and get cleaned off. Laying on the mat Tony worked on evening out his breathing and turned his head to look at the only other person still in the gym with him.

Over by the weight racks Thor was lifting some of the specially made weights that Tony had made to stand up to his and Steve’s usage. The Asgardian had apparently decided to forgo a shirt and had been working hard enough to work up a sweat. Tony’s eyes traced over the well muscled back, enjoying the view from where he was laying. He had always been an equal opportunity lover when it came to dating and Thor definitely checked off a lot of Tony’s boxes. The eye candy was definitely not something that the genius was complaining about.

Being on a team that included a God and a super soldier could give a man a complex about his own appearance and Tony tried hard not to compare himself to his teammates. He knew that it wasn’t a fair comparison but sometimes it was hard to remember that when there was such a clear difference between the gleaming muscles on Thor’s body and the scar tissue marring his own.

Tony had lost himself in looking his fill that he had failed to notice Thor catching sight of him in the mirrors in front of the Asgardian until it was too late. Thor’s deep chuckle sounded through the gym and when his eyes met Tony’s in the mirror Tony couldn’t stop the light flush across his cheeks at getting caught. He wasn’t embarrassed but that didn’t mean that he had wanted to come across as that creep in the gym.

“See something that catches your fancy Man of Iron?” Thor asked as he set his current weights down.

“What can I say?” Tony asked with a shrug as he sat up. If he was going to have this conversation he didn’t want to be laying on his back while he did it. “I know a beautiful body when I see one and I definitely see one right now.”

Thor laughed again and turned to face the other man. “And what about every time you bathe? Do you also appreciate the beauty you see during those occasions?”

Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I’d hardly consider myself beautiful,” Tony says, rapping his knuckles against the center of his chest. “Once upon a time maybe. I’ve seen a bit too much damage for that anymore though.”

Thor frowns and walks over to where Tony is seated and reaches down a hand to help him up. Tony takes the hand but is surprised when Thor doesn’t let go once he’s standing. Instead the God uses his hold to pull Tony along until they are standing in front of the mirrors that Thor had just been working out next to.

“I think mayhaps you don’t see yourself clearly enough Man of Iron. May I be permitted to show you what I see?” Thor asked, standing behind Tony and looking in the man’s eyes through the mirror.

Tony was so very tempted to brush Thor off. Sure he knew the whole beauty was in the eye of the beholder thing and beauty was only skin deep but at the same time he wasn’t sure that he could stand up against whatever it was that Thor had to say and Tony didn’t know how to feel about that. What if he couldn’t handle being vulnerable in front of Thor and ended up breaking down? Sure he trusted Thor in battle without hesitation but was he really okay with trusting him like this.

The moment stretched out between them with Thor waiting patiently for Tony’s answer, not pushing for what he wanted but neither pulling away and giving in either. He was willing to wait as long as it took for Tony to decide if he was going to open himself up and it was that patience that swayed the genius in the end.

Tony gave a small nod to Thor to show his agreement and the smile that he got in response helped to wash away the doubt that he had been feeling. Thor’s hands skimmed down to Tony’s waist before catching on the edge of his shirt and coming back up again, pulling the shirt off over Tony’s head in the process.

“You say that you are too damaged to be beautiful,” Thor said as he dropped the shirt to the floor leaving Tony’s scars on full display. “I say that it is your damage that makes you beautiful. You have survived many a battle and that is something to be proud of. You are a mighty warrior and bear the markings of one. This is something to be celebrated, not shunned.”

As Thor talked he ran his fingertips gently over the raised flesh on Tony’s chest. There wasn’t much of any feeling where the scar tissue was but the sensation when Thor’s fingers grazed the skin right next to the scars felt so nice. When Thor’s fingers skimmed over his nipples Tony couldn’t stop himself from letting out a light moan and leaning back against Thor’s chest.

“You would tell great stories of your prowess in the halls of Asgard and would have many a man and maiden looking to warm your bed at night,” Thor said as he continued to explore Tony’s skin with his hands, focusing not just on the scars from the arc reactor but also the ones that he had received during battles as Iron Man as well. “There would be fights as to who would have the honor of calling themselves the Man of Iron’s companion even if only for a single night. I myself would be one of the ones fighting for such an honor.”

“Thor,” Tony moaned, having no other words in the face of the Asgardian’s bold declarations.

Thor’s hands made their way back down Tony’s chest and paused at the hem of his sweatpants looking once more to Tony’s eyes in the mirror for permission to proceed. Tony cocked his hips up into Thor’s hands urging him on and the God needed no other prompting. Hooking his thumbs into the material of the sweatpants and boxers underneath, Thor pushed them down and out of the way until Tony was able to step out of them leaving him standing bare before the God in front of the mirror.

Thor wasted no time wrapping his large hand around Tony’s semi hard cock and giving it a firm squeeze. “Every inch of you is beautiful and deserves to be worshiped. It would do me the great honor if you would allow me the opportunity to do so.”

Tony tipped his head back so that it was resting on Thor’s shoulder but maintained eye contact with the man behind him.

“Thor. Yes, please,” Tony pleaded as Thor’s hand stroked him from base to tip getting his cock nice and hard. “Thor.”

Hearing his name falling from Tony’s lips spurred the Asgardian on. His grip around Tony’s cock was as sure as it was when he wielded Mjölnir. His fingers and palm calloused from centuries of battles but still gentle with such sensitive flesh. Every stroke and twist was designed to see what Tony reacted to the best in order to pull the most pleasure out of his shield brother. Thor’s eyes watched Tony and his reactions very carefully in the mirror taking note of everything the genius liked and improved upon it until the Man of Iron was shaking in his grip right on the cusp of release.

“Such a beautiful man you are,” Thor intoned in Tony’s ear. “Do you see it yet? Do you see how beautiful you are Man of Iron? Finish for me. Show me just how beautiful you can be in your release as you are in battle.”

There was nothing Tony could do against the way those words echoed through his head and down to his dick. There was nothing Tony could do to stop the wave of pleasure as it washed over and through him as he spilled himself across Thor’s palm. There was nothing Tony could do to stop from watching himself in the mirror as he fell apart in Thor’s arms, as safe as he could be anywhere. There was nothing Tony could do but let Thor’s words about him sink into his core and find a home there to remind him even in his darkest moments that there were those out there that saw the good in him even when he couldn’t see it himself.

By the time Tony was finished he was limp in Thor’s arms and only the strength of the Asgardian was holding him up.

“I think it is time to clean ourselves from our activities. I should like to wash you if you will allow me the privilege,” Thor suggested, turning them towards the gym showers but making no other move without Tony’s consent.

Tony frowned in confusion as his mind tried to catch up to what was happening right then.

“What about you?” he asked.

Thor smiled but shook his head. “I am fine. This was about you right now Man of Iron. You’re pleasure brought me pleasure.”

As sweet as that was, Tony wasn’t having it. “Nope. We’re gonna go shower and I’m gonna get my turn to show you just how beautiful I think you are.”

Thor through back his head and laughed loudly. “If you must insist.”

“I do,” Tony quickly replied. “Now lead the way before my jelly legs give out on me.”

Thor was still chuckling as he guided Tony into the showers and onto more lessons about finding the beauty within himself.


End file.
